Rebirth
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: Chapter 1 Prologue.


Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi & Rebirth © Lee Gang Woo

[Chapter 1 Prologue]

Kota Domino. Gereja St. Michael. 00.48 a.m.

"Kyaaa!" seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari sangat kencang memasuki gereja. Beberapa zombie mengejar gadis itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Tentu saja yang mereka incar hanya satu. Darah.

Si gadis terjebak di sudut gereja. Dia sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya, dan airmata mulai keluar dari mata hijau emerald-nya. Kumpulan zombie itu mulai mengelilinginya, siap menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Holy Buster!"

DUAR! 

Seketika, datang cahaya putih yang menyerang para zombie itu. Tetapi mereka hanya terluka, walaupun luka itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berhenti menyerang. Gadis itu langsung mencari asal datangnya cahaya itu.

Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari seorang exorcist wanita. Dia memakai pakaian biarawati berwarna hitam dan memiliki tongkat dengan salib kecil di salah satu ujungnya. Dengan sigap, dia kembali menyerang zombie-zombie itu. Sayangnya, para zombie itu semakin banyak bermunculan, membuat sang exorcist hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Si gadis masih duduk di tempatnya dengan ketakutan. Dia hanya bisa melihat sang exorcist bertarung. Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang mendekati si gadis.

"Ayah!" gadis itu segera memeluk ayahnya. "Ayah… a-aku takut… hiks…"

"Tenanglah sayang. Ayah di sini." Jawab ayah gadis itu walaupun dengan nada yang bergetar. Jelas sekali dia juga ketakutan. Mereka melihat sang exorcist yang terjebak. Ragu-ragu sang ayah mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya dan segera menyerahkannya kepada anaknya.

"U-untuk apa ini…"

"Cepat teteskan darahmu ke pasir itu! Dengan begitu kamu akan selamat, Rebecca."

Rebecca segera menggigit jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian meneteskannya ke kantong yang berisi pasir itu.

BUUSH!

Muncullah asap hitam pekat dari pasir itu. Rebecca dan ayahnya serta para zombie dan exorcist itu melihat sesuatu dari dalam asap. Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam, berambut jabrik tiga warna, dan bertubuh tegap layaknya pria dewasa muncul dari asap itu. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna crimson. Dia menatap tajam ke sekelilingnya. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah seorang exorcist yang (kembali) bertarung dengan para zombie, padahal terlihat jelas energi sang exorcist terkuras karenanya. Kemudian dia menatap Rebecca dan ayahnya.

Ayah Rebecca langsung memeluk kaki makhluk itu. "Tolong, tuan! Selamatkan anak saya! Hanya kau yang bisa! Saya mohon!" pintanya memohon. Makhluk itu hanya diam, kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku memang harus berterima kasih pada anakmu karena darahnya telah membangkitkanku. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus melawan zombie-zombie menyusahkan ini, kan?"

"Saya mohon, tuan! Saya bersedia melakukan apa saja asalkan anak saya selamat!"

"Aakh!" tubuh sang exorcist terhempas ke dinding gereja. Para zombie itu mengepungnya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menghampiri tempat Rebecca berada.

"Kyaaaa!" Rebecca menjerit ketakutan. Seketika itu juga, ayah Rebecca melindungi anaknya, membuatnya menjadi santapan para zombie ganas itu. "A-a-ayaaahh!"

"Cih, terpaksa. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih untukmu, gadis kecil." Makhluk itu melindungi Rebecca dan menghadapi para zombie itu.

"Awas!" seru sang exorcist. Makhluk itu dengan sigap menendang kepala salah satu zombie hingga terputus dari lehernya. Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak membuat zombie itu mati.

'Hmm… wanita itu sepertinya menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Mungkin aku bisa memperalatnya nanti.' Pikir makhluk itu.

"Kyaaa!" para zombie berpindah target. Mereka semua mulai menyerang makhluk itu dan tentu saja Rebecca.

'Tapi sebelum itu, sampah busuk ini harus disingkirkan dulu.' makhluk itu bersiap mengumpulkan energinya. "Jack's kiss."

GROAAAHR!

Muncul beberapa bola api dari makhluk itu yang langsung menghabisi para zombie. Semuanya menjadi pasir, dengan kata lain, mati.

Rebecca dan exorcist itu tercengang melihat kekuatan yang begitu hebat dari makhluk itu. Tetapi sang exorcist tidak merasa tenang. Justru dia kembali memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

'Kekuatan kegelapan! Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya? Energinya besar sekali!' pikir sang exorcist. 'Jangan-jangan dia…'

"Heh, selesai sudah." Makhluk itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah ke Rebecca. "Hei kau. Jangan mengira setelah ini kau bebas begitu saja! Segalanya tentu ada bayarannya."

"Membayarmu? Cih! Aku tak sudi!" secepat kilat, makhluk itu menarik kerah Rebecca. "Kyaaa! Lepaskan!" rontanya.

"Apakah begitu sikapmu terhadap orang yang menyelamatkan hidupmu, heh?" makhluk itu semakin menarik Rebecca mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak butuh diselamatkan! Lagipula aku tidak meminta tolong padamu! Jadi, untuk apa aku membayarmu, hah!" balas Rebecca, membuat makhluk itu semakin geram.

"Begitu ya? Kau ingin mati, hm? Kukabulkan permohonanmu." Makhluk itu mulai mengumpulkan energi kegelapan di tangannya yang lain, kemudian mulai mengarahkannya ke Rebecca yang ketakutan.

"Holy arrow!"

"AKH!" cahaya berbentuk panah sukses melukai tangan makhluk itu, sehingga energi kegelapannya menghilang. "Sial kau!"

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah sang exorcist.

"Heh, energimu sudah terkuras melawan zombie-zombie itu. Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri melawanku." Luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan sembuh dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Sang exorcist memfokuskan matanya. Sedangkan Rebecca masih meronta-ronta.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" serunya masih meronta-ronta. Makhluk itu langsung melepaskannya, membuat Rebecca terjatuh keras. "Aduh!"

"Jadi, apa bayaranku, hm? Darahmu?" makhluk itu menunjukkan seringaiannya. Rebecca semakin geram.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan membayarmu dengan apapun!" bentaknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengambil bayaranku secara paksa, ya." Makhluk itu menarik kerah Rebecca lagi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak!" seru sang exorcist. "Jangan sakiti dia! Kau vampire!" Rebecca terhenyak mendengar pernyataan itu.

'Vampire? Dia vampire? Dan aku ditolong oleh seorang vampire?' pikir Rebecca. Semakin dipikirkannya, dia semakin marah. "Kau vampire busuk! Kau telah membunuh ayahku! Vampire brengsek! Terkutuk kau!"

"Heh, vampire memang terkutuk, bodoh! Dan kau, wanita berjubah, kalau kau tak ingin dia tersakiti, kau harus membayarku. Tentu saja harganya tidak murah." Sang exorcist terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia tentu sedang dilema. Sebagai seorang exorcist, tentu dia wajib menolong nyawa manusia biasa, terlebih dari tangan makhluk kegelapan seperti vampire. Tapi, tenaganya sudah tidak cukup untuk melawan.

"A-apa yang k-kau inginkan…?" tanya sang exorcist ragu-ragu. Vampire itu kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan cahaya, bukan?" sang exorcist mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu…" vampire itu mulai mendekati sang exorcist yang melangkah mundur.

"A-apa mau se-sebenarnya…?" sang vampire memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Ajari aku mendapatkan kekuatan cahaya."

Tbc.

Segini dulu aja kali ya? Nanti bakalan panjang deh! Paling enggak lebih dari 2000 kata. Oh ya, ada yang mau gender switch, nggak? Pilihannya ada dua, gender switch atau M-Preg. Pilih yang mana? Yang terbanyak yang bakalan diambil. Wajib milih salah satu!

Btw, siapa si exorcist itu? Nanti bakalan tau deh. Kalau si vampire, pasti tau itu siapa. Pairing? Bakalan ada kok. Pasti ada! Apa aja? Yang pasti pair yang saya suka! Cuma dua sih…

Komik 'Rebirth' belum tamat sampai sekarang. Lama banget! Sekarang 1 tahun baru terbit satu buku. Sekarang baru sampai ke 24. Tapi fic ini bakalan saya press aka nggak sepanjang komiknya. Tamatnya juga saya buat sendiri. Bakalan ada OC, tapi nggak akan membuat minna bingung membayangkannya. Masih lama banget sih…

Udah aja kali ya? Chap selanjutnya bakalan lama, coz saya mau ke fandom Naruto dulu! Tapi masih tetap memantau fandom YGO.

Overall, thank you, minna! *mabur ke file lain*


End file.
